


Love on Fiery Display

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gimme comments, Moi - Freeform, Nalu - Freeform, Sweet Sweet Fluff, That's it, Valentine's fluff, a second smuttier chapter on offer if certain conditions are met, comments fuel the smut, romantical lucy and natsu, that's all, thought it was a universal truth, who da thunk such a thing?, who does not know this?, yah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Natsu sets out to give Lucy a super typical Valentine's day - and along the way realizes it's not sincere. He apologizes and changes plans to reflect what they both would actually like.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Love on Fiery Display

"Seriously Gray? You're telling me that's what women want? You must have suffered an unprecedented amount of brain injury. Were you fighting all the dark guild members on your own?" Natsu sucked back an impressive amount of his beer and then frowned at his guild mate. "Flowers, chocolate, lingerie and a card? Dinner at a swanky restaurant? Do you think females are only interested in consumerist goods?"

"No!" Gray was adamant, "You asked what was typical! Ugh! It's like you ask the wrong questions on purpose!"

"I should have asked Wacaba."

"He'd tell you the same."

"But at least he's married. It shows he knows what it takes." Natsu gave Gray an evil smirk. He didn't have to say anything else to convey his doubts about Gray's romantic abilities.

"I hate you." Gray held up one interrupting hand in front of Natsu's face. "You know what I mean. You're being pissy on purpose. I do have a girlfriend."

"Pfft. You're no prize. Juvia could do better."

Gray shook his fist at Natsu and sighed. "You're being mean to me even though you asked for my help. That's rude!"

"And?"

Gray looked grudgingly disgusted and admitted, "Yeah. I know what you're like. Why was I surprised?"

"So what else do regular people do for Valentine's day?" Natsu picked up his notebook and lifted his pen as he prepared to make notes.

><><><><><><

Waffling back and forth was not in his true nature but Natsu picked up his lacrima communicator and set it down half a dozen times before actually calling Lucy who answered on the first ring, startling Natsu into silence.

"Hello?" Lucy waited for Natsu to say something - anything. A half minute of quiet was enough for her to ask: "Is this some sort of practical joke?"

"Sorry!" blurted Natsu, "I didn’t expect you to pick up -"

"You called me, so I answered. That's how it works." Lucy bit her lip to muffle her giggles. "What makes you so different?"

"Ha. Ha. Done making fun of me? I did expect you to answer, but not so fast!" Natsu leaned against his bedroom door. He looked at the gifts he'd collected for Valentine's Day. He had some delicious chocolates, a bottle of red wine, and a lacy nighty. Natsu had also bought a thin gold chain upon which dangled a heart and the latest published book from Lucy's current favoured author. The dozen roses were on order - no need to pick those up until Friday. Everything sounded like so much but it would all fit into a reasonable sized bag (other than the flowers).

"What's up?"

Natsu said, "I called to give you an invitation for this Friday."

"Oh?" Lucy smiled and barely refrained from drumming her feet on the floor. "What sort of invitation?"

Natsu admitted, "I would enjoy your company for dinner, if you didn't have something already planned?"

"Hmm. I do believe I'm free on Friday." Lucy licked her lips and said, "Is there something special about Friday?"

"Now why would you spoil the surprise?"

"Natsu," Lucy said chidingly, "I don’t think there's any one person in all of Magnolia who doesn't know when Valentine's Day is. Not with all the decorations and chocolate out on store shelves right after the new year." She chuckled. "And even though you're not the most savvy, I know you aren't stupid - as much as you like to pretend."

Natsu grumbled, "I don't know what I was thinking. At least where I made dinner reservations will be a surprise for you."

"Anywhere is fine, you know that." Lucy was going to say more but a sudden thought had her tongue-tied. How startled would Natsu be if she admitted she hungered for his touch way more than food?

After thirty seconds of courteous waiting Natsu asked, "You sure? What if I want Fire Chicken from 8Island instead of somewhere romantic?"

"Where we go isn't important, it's the time we spend together."

"Hmm, and that answer feels like a trap." Natsu shivered. "You're giving me enough rope to hang myself, aren't you?"

"If that were true, you'd never know until it was too late." Lucy laughed then sighed. "No, really - I'm more interested in being with you than anything else."

"Goodness, my ego is going to be unbearable to live with after such praise." Natsu indulged himself in a soppy smile, secure in the knowledge Lucy couldn't see him. "I've got everything planned, pick you up at five?"

"I'll be ready."

"And Lucy?" Natsu cleared his throat. "Thank you for giving me this chance."

><><><><><

Promptly at five p.m. Lucy's doorbell rang. Having been ready for the last twenty minutes and poised on the couch she sprang to her feet. Upon opening the door, she was greeted by a dozen red roses, a heart shaped balloon, a box of candy wrapped in a silk ribbon, and Natsu - carrying a full shopping bag.

"For you!" He thrust the flowers into Lucy's hands and went to give her the candy and balloon too but had to stop.

Lucy took a quick back-step. "These are beautiful!" On impulse she plunged her nose into the blooms and inhaled. "Thank you!" She turned tail and went to hunt for a vase and coincidently gain time to order her thoughts about the embarrassment of riches Natsu had brought with him. Who gave flowers and candy and a balloon? And whatever else was in the tote bag?

Natsu put the chocolates on the coffee table, upended the bag and arranged all the gifts in a straight line. He plopped onto the couch. Unable to sit still, he rearranged the gifts, making minute shifts of position. Happy with the changes, Natsu leaned back. Doubts assailed him again and he moved everything a bit more.

"Wow." Lucy had been going to place the bouquet on the coffee table but there wasn't enough room so she carried it back to the kitchen and thunked them down on the table there. Pivoting to face her guest she asked, "Is this some kind of crazy dragon slayer thing?"

"What?" Natsu was confused. "I'm not a crazy dragon slayer. I'm not suffering from any other societal pressures than the ones here."

"Societal pressures? We don't have to do this." Lucy knew her smile had dimmed so she affected a casual shrug. "Valentine's day doesn't have to mean anything."

"Of course, it's grown far beyond the original meaning and changed with society." Natsu said, "Purposes often outgrow intentions."

"Intentions are often read wrongly." Lucy sat next to Natsu and tapped one manicured nail on the small ring-sized box. "And have you ever heard this quote?" She turned her head to give Natsu a soft smile. "Assuming makes an ass out of you and me?"

Natsu scoffed. "What? What assumption? Did Gray call me an ass?"

"You said it yourself. Societal pressures." Lucy placed her hands on her knees, leaned forward and started to stand up - brought back down by Natsu shaking his head, anguish and regret alive in his eyes.

"I knew I should have practiced." Natsu took hold of Lucy's hands. "I've never cared about dating before. I don't know how to do this."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not in this with you for any perceived dating skills."

"Luce, you're killin'me."

"And you're killin' me too, Natsu. I'm hurt thinking you've brought me gifts only because you feel you must." Lucy shifted away and gazed at the laden coffee table. "If it isn't something you want to do it's…" she sighed, "not going to make either of us happy. Tonight was a mistake."

"You're going too fast for me, back up. What makes tonight a mistake?" Natsu's stomach curdled. Fuck! "I want to be here and want to show my appreciation. You're…" his voice dropped into a soft and hesitant version of his normal tone, "someone I didn't expect to find."

"Such sweet words." Lucy tugged one hand free, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "I wasn't looking either."

"For?"

"You know."

"I'm still scared." Natsu released Lucy's other hand and let his head loll back over the back of the couch. He addressed the ceiling. "I thought if I could make all the right moves it would be enough."

"You're not the only scared person here. And making moves is over-rated. You're enough." Lucy stroked Natsu's cheek. "Tonight has only begun."

Natsu turned to Lucy, hope discernable in his voice, "I didn't ruin our night?"

"Did I ruin our night?" Lucy countered, "A relationship is something we both have to work at to keep alive and flourishing. Valentine's Day is only one day out of the year but couples are expected to put their love on display."

"When you put it like that…" Natsu let out a long breath. "Love on display isn't my thing." Natsu finally relaxed, turning to face Lucy, grinning his familiar fang-tipped smile. "Screw the reservation. How about you model some of these gifts? We can order food later, way later."

"Oh my, Natsu!" Lucy gasped as Natsu pulled her onto his lap. She breathed into his ear, "We can order food later?" Lucy pulled back to smile triumphantly and then kiss Natsu deeply. Upon breaking their lip lock she said, "I have a counter-offer. I'll let you cook breakfast."

"I can do that."

**Author's Note:**

> If given enough attention/comments, I'd write a second chapter filled with smexy times.


End file.
